Love Letter
by Furukawa Kana
Summary: 'Tapi percayalah, aku sungguh mencintaimu' adalah salah satu kalimat dalam surat cinta yang akan Ino selipkan pada loker sang kapten basket./"Are...? Loker Gaara-senpai yang mana?" /"Ahh senpai psikopat itu, kan?"/"Bersiaplah. Ia sudah sangat jatuh cinta padamu."/Oneshoot/My 2nd fic/Warning inside./ RnR please?


**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Letter****Furukawa Kana**

**Warning : Newbie, ****AU,**** OOC, typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, abal, dll.**

**A/N : ****My ****2****nd**** fanfic. Hope you like, minna**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

_**Aku memang bukan seorang puitis, kata serta kalimatku mungkin dapat membuatmu bosan dan muak.**_

_**Tapi percayalah, aku sungguh mencintaimu.**_

_**Tak peduli kau begitu digandrungi para siswi, prestasimu yang luar biasa dan sikapmu yang cool.**_

_**Kau tetaplah kau. Apapun itu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sejak dulu. **_

_**Flower**_

Yamanaka Ino melipat rapi kertas putih ditangannya dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop sembari berkomat-kamit agar rencana 'gila' nya ini berjalan lancar.

Diliriknya jam yang terpasang di pergelengan tangan kanannya. 16.00 PM.

'Sekarang,' _inner_ Ino berteriak. Dan selanjutnya ialah gadis dengan tinggi semampai itu berlari ke luar kelas setelah sebelumnya memberesi alat tulis menulis yang berserakan di meja.

Selain melirik keadaan sekitarnya, gadis dengan balutan seragam Konoha High School itu juga mengendap dengan penuh kehati-hatian untuk mencapai tujuannya sekarang.

Matanya berbinar cerah begitu iris _aquamarine_-nya menemukan objek yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia sampai mengendap-endap seperti ini.

Dibalik tembok, Ino dapat melihat sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tubuh atletis sedang membuka loker dan mengambil sesuatu. Lengkungan bulan sabit terbit.

Ino tersenyum sumringah. Akhirnya ia mengetahui loker si _senpai_. Sabaku Gaara.

Setelah beberapa saat, Gaara kembali menutup pintu lokernya dan dengan gerakan yang cepat ia memutar kunci loker kemudian menariknya sebelum keluar dari ruang ganti olahraga.

Dengan percaya diri, Ino melangkah menuju tempat Gaara sebelumnya. Namun begitu sampai keningnya malah berkerut heran. Sepasang iris itu bergerak ke kanan-kiri demi melihat dua loker di hadapannya.

"_Are_...? Loker Gaara-_senpai_ yang mana?" Ino terlihat bingung.

_'Loker Gaara-senpai jarang terkunci jika ia masih ingin bermain basket lagi.'_

Sepintas kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura tadi siang muncul di kepalanya. Ino kembali tersenyum sembari mencoba membuka loker sebelah kiri yang ternyata terkunci.

"Bukan ini," gumamnya. Sekali lagi ia coba pada loker di sebelahnya yang sukses membuat jeritan tertahan ia keluarkan.

"Berhasil," gadis cantik itu memasukkan amplop yang digenggamannya dengan tergesa, takut jika salah seorang pemain tim basket akan masuk dan memergokinya. Sebelum ia menutup pintu loker ia tersenyum singkat sembari berdoa agar Gaara dapat membalas cintanya.

"_Ne_ Gaara-_senpai_. _Suki yo_."

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana? Berhasil?"

Ino menyeringai lebar mendapati pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari sahabatnya, Sakura. Sejak Sakura memasuki kelas pagi ini, Ino sudah menghujaninya dengan pengalamannya kemarin. Menceritakannya dengan semangat layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat nilai 100 pada pelajaran matematika.

"Tentu saja. Itu hal kecil," sombong Ino yang dibalas cibiran dari Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Kalau tidak ada aku, kau tidak akan memiliki keberanian."

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah. _Arigatou_, Sakuran-_chan_," jawab gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu dengan ekspresi dibuat-buat.

"Berheti memasang tampang begitu. Kau sudah seperti Naruto."

"Heii... Bukankah kau juga menyukai si _ttebayo_ itu?"

Semburat merah lantas menghinggapi gadis beriris _emerald _tersebut. "Berhenti menggodaku! Sudah, kau urus saja _senpai_ mu itu. Buatkan lagi surat cinta untuknya."

Ino tersentak, "Ah kau benar. Aku harus membuatnya lagi," dengan itu Ino membuka lembaran buku tulisnya serta menulis sesuatu di sana dan membuat kegiatan menggoda Sakura terhenti. Dan itu membuat Haruno Sakura bersyukur. Ino, tidak akan berhenti berbuat aneh padanya sebelum guru mata pelajaran masuk.

_Teet... Teet..._

Bunyi bel pertanda keluar sontak menghebohkan semua murid 1-3. Kegiatan rutin pemeras otak telah usai, yang artinya setelah ini mereka dapat beristirahat maupun melakukan kegiatan lain ditambah besok merupakan hari libur.

Tak terkecuali Ino. Ia begitu _excited_ hingga tanpa sadar ia langsung merapikan semua peralatan belajarnya. Dirinya tak sabar untuk melakukan 'misi' nya lagi setelah ini.

"_Forehead_, kau harus menungguku!"

Sakura mendengus kesal, "Jangan lama! Aku mau ke toko roti setelah ini."

Ino mengacungkan jempolnya dan setelahnya berlari keluar kelas dengan semangat empat lima.

* * *

Sakura menunggu Ino di taman sekolah. Dirinya sesekali mengecek jam dan hal selanjutnya adalah menggerutu. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu dan orang yang ditunggu pun belum datang.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan Ino?" gerutu Sakura dengan menendang-nendang kursi kayu di depannya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian_ emerald_ Sakura menangkap sosok dengan balutan seragam basket KHS sedang melewati taman tempatnya sekarang menuju lapangan basket.

Itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda sekaligus _senpai_ yang menurut Sakura- _ah_ bukan cuman dia namun semua orang di KHS- memiliki sisi menakutkan dan liar. Apapun yang dilakukan _senpai_ itu membuat orang-orang langsung berpikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya. Yah kecuali sahabat Sasuke tentunya, seperti Gaara, Kiba dan Lee.

Uchiha Sasuke memang tampan bahkan dapat menandingi Sabaku Gaara. Namun sekali lagi, tatapan mata penuh dendamnya itu yang harus diperhatikan agar membuat semua orang sadar bahwa berada di dekat Uchiha Sasuke sama saja mencari mati.

Sakura sontak menoleh ke arah lain. Namun kegiatannya itu terhenti saat sepasang matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Sesuatu yang putih dan sedikit bergerak saat tertiup angin. Dan Sasuke serius mengamati atau lebih tepatnya membaca benda itu.

Sakura memicingkan matanya dan menggeleng keras saat berpikiran bahwa benda yang dipegang Sasuke adalah surat cinta Ino untuk Gaara.

Yang benar saja, tidak mungkin Gaara mengizinkan orang lain mengetahui isi dari surat itu.

Angin bertiup makin kencang saat pandangan Sakura tidak lepas dari Sasuke. Dan ia tersentak begitu hebatnya saat seseorang menepuk pundak kanannya.

"_Forehead_!"

Sakura menjerit jengkel, "Kau mengagetkanku, _Pig_! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Ahahaha _gomen ne_. Habisnya wajahmu serius sekali. Memangnya ada apa?"

Dagu Sakura terangkat menunjuk ke arah lapangan basket, "Aku hanya memerhatikan Sasuke-_senpai_."

"_Ahh senpai_ psikopat itu, kan?" Ino mencoba mengingat. Walaupun sudah berada di KHS selama hampir setahun, namun ia tidak begitu mengenal para seniornya. Selama ini pusatnya hanyalah pada Gaara.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan _senpai_ itu?" lanjut Ino.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita jangan dekat dengannya, karena Naruto pernah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke-_senpai_ adalah ketua geng di Konoha."

Ino terbelakak, "_Hontou_? _Aishh_ Sasuke-_senpai_ benar-benar mengerikan. Apa jadinya nanti jika ia memiliki kekasih? Yang ada, semua kekasihnya malah kabur," argumennya.

"Kata psikopat memang cocok untuk Sasuke-_senpai_."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Ya sudah. Jadi bagaimana?"

Seolah sudah mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Sakura, Ino menjawab dengan begitu semangat, "Berjalan dengan sempurna," dan sang pemeran utama kemudian mengibaskan rambut _ponytail_-nya. "bahkan aku tadi masih sempat membantu Naruto membujuk Hinata agar berhenti menangis."

"Hinata menangis?"

"Ya," jiwa penggosip Ino keluar, "Karena diputuskan oleh Shino-_senpai_."

Sesaat gadis bermarga Haruno ini tercengang dan detik selanjutnya menarik tangan Ino menuju gerbang KHS, "Ceritakan itu sambil ke toko roti."

Begitulah jika Ino dan Sakura jika sudah mendapati gosip 'hot'.

* * *

Dua bulan berlalu semenjak Ino mengirimkan surat untuk Gaara secara diam-diam. Dan semenjak itu pula Ino memantapkan hati untuk menembak sang _senpai_.

Tak peduli apakah ia akan ditolak. Ia sekarang sedang di mabuk cinta, urusan sakit hati itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia pikirkan.

Hari ini adalah pertandingan final tim basket KHS melawan tim dari Suna High School. Hal itu tentu membuat semua murid beserta guru tersedot untuk menyaksikan pertandingan yang keseruannya tak perlu diragukan. Terlebih sang kapten-Gaara benar-benar melakukan _shoot _secara sempurna.

Kesempatan emas itu tak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh gadis penyuka ungu ini. Setelah melihat sebentar aksi sang pujaan hati, ia langsung memutuskan untuk mengirimkan surat cinta terakhir pada Gaara. Isinya? Sudah pasti mengenai pernyataan cinta sekaligus membongkar identitasnya.

Aksi diam-diam dan mengendap kembali terjadi. Setelah celingak-celinguk dan memastikan bahwa keadaan aman maka Ino langsung memasukkan amplop merah ke dalam loker.

Seperti hal wajib, ia berdoa sejenak, berharap Gaara menerima cintanya sebelum menutup pintu berwarna biru itu.

"whooa rupanya ada penggemar kita di sini."

Suara bass milik seseorang mengagetkan Ino saat akan menutup pintu loker. Matanya terbelalak mendapati tiga cowok berada sepuluh langkah darinya. Ino kenal mereka. Kiba-_senpai_, Sasuke-_senpai_ dan-

"Gaara-_senpai_?"

_Senpai_ yang memiliki tato merah di kedua pipinya melangkah maju diikuti dengan Gaara dan Sasuke. Tubuh Ino mulai gemetar. Tertangkap basah oleh sang pujaan tidak termasuk dalam rencananya. Sungguh, ia begitu takut. Takut jika Kiba maupun Gaara akan mengejek dan memarahinya ditambah keberadaan Sasuke, si psikopat itu memperburuk keadaan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, _eahh_ Yamanaka... Ino?" tanya Kiba sekaligus membaca _name tag_ gadis yang sekarang makin menundukkan kepala.

Ino melangkah mundur begitu Kiba mendekatinya. Kedua tangan pemuda penyuka anjing itu dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana, selanjutnya karena rasa penasaran akan tingkah dan tujuan dari _kouhai_-nya, maka ia mengintip ke dalam loker yang terbuka.

Seringai khas Kiba muncul. Ia ambil amplop dari dalam loker kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya beserta amplop itu pada Ino.

"_Khee_... Jadi kau ya, si 'Flower' itu?"

Ino tidak menjawab bahkan ia tidak berani menatap Kiba yang menurutnya sangar itu.

"Akhirnya ketahuan juga," Kiba selanjutnya mengangkat tinggi amplop tersebut dan sedikit menggoyangkannya, menunjukkan pada dua manusia di belakangnya.

"Yo bro... Sepertinya si 'Flower' sudah menampakkan diri."

Ino memberanikan diri melihat ekspresi Gaara saat Kiba mengumbar identitasnya. Dan dilihatnya ialah sebuah tawa kecil lebih tepatnya tawa sinis menurutnya keluar dari bibir Gaara. Sebuah tawa sinis yang membuat hati Ino bergetar seketika.

Sudah pasti itu jawaban Gaara atas pernyataan di surat itu. Ia ditolak.

Belum sempat Ino mengatasi keterkejutannya, Kiba kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini gadis Yamanaka itu memberanikan diri menatap Kiba.

Seringai mengerikan Kiba tunjukkan.

"Nyalimu besar juga mengirimi surat pada'nya'? Kau tidak takut _khee_?"

"..."

"Tapi aku tetap memberikan penghargaan buatmu yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya. Ia bahkan menolak latihan hanya demi membaca suratmu. _Amazing_!"

Inuzuka Kiba mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Ino, membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat satu-satunya perempuan diruangan itu terbelakak.

"Bersiaplah. Ia sudah sangat jatuh cinta padamu."

Bola mata gadis berusia 17 tahun itu sontak melirik ke arah belakang. Bukan lagi tawa sinis, melainkan senyum tipis yang ia dapati. Seorang Sabaku Gaara tersenyum padanya. Demi Tuhan! Ino benar-benar senang sekarang.

"Baiklah," pemain bernomor punggung 7 itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyerahkan amplop tersebut pada Ino, "Sepertinya kita harus memberikan waktu luang untuk mereka berdua," ujar Kiba pada salah satu di antara dua temannya. "Yosh Flower, selamat!"

Ucapan Kiba barusan sekaligus membawa tubuh tinggi itu melangkah keluar. Ino yang sadar tidak akan lama lagi acara 'penembakkan' akan terjadi merasa canggung.

Untuk menguranginya ia pilin rok lipit dan menundukkan kepala. Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang sesaat terdengar pintu tertutup dan langkah kaki mendekat.

_'Kami-sama... Akhirnya. Setelah sekian lama, Gaara-senpai akan... Gaara-senpai akan-'_

Sebuah telapak tangan menyingkap poninya mengakibatkan kepalanya ikut mendongak. Betapa terkejutnya Ino mendapati sebuah mata menatapnya tajam.

Wajah yang hanya beberapa senti darinya dan telapak tangan yang masih setia di dahinya membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Ditambah sosok itu bukan dan bahkan sama sekali tidak ia harapkan berada di depannya.

"Yamanaka Ino, _ehhh_?"

Mata penuh dendam itu masih mengunci Ino.

"Tak ku sangka itu kau," suaranya sangat rendah.

"Kau tahu, dua bulan waktu yang lama untuk kau memendam perasaan sendiri."

Kalimat perkalimat yang terputus-putus membuat nyali Ino makin ciut.

"Setelah ini kau harus berterima kasih karena aku berbaik hati padamu."

Iris _onyx_ menatapnya liar. Seolah mencari sesuatu dari diri gadis yang disebut 'Flower' tadi. Dan seolah untuk merekam setiap detail dari dirinya.

"Mulai sekarang..." pemuda itu makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino.

"Kau adalah kekasihku."

Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok paling misterius. Paling menakutkan. Paling berbahaya. Dan menurutnya adalah seorang psikopat.

Adalah kekasihnya.

**End**

**A/N: Holla… Kana balik lagi*lambaitangan*. Jadi bagaimana dengan fic aku yg ini? Makin aneh ya? Ehehe gomen ne. Tetap semangat buat nulis fic SasuIno maupun GaaIno walau takdir berkehendak lain yah tapi it's okay selama hati kita buat mereka ahahahaha… oia, hontou ni arigatou buat yang udah review di 'My Love is a Fujoshi' ya… aku udah buat lanjutannya kok sisa diedit dan bla bla… oke, akhir kata**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
